A major problem encountered in perfecting the game of golf is the development of consistency in a golfer's putting stroke. In order to perfect one's putting stroke, practice devices have been developed so that the golfer can repetitively practice putting in order to improve the consistency of his stroke.
Many of the devices in the prior art are “box” type putting devices of a fixed size and shape. Such devices do not provide for adaptation to the size of putter used nor do they provide the user with the ability to practice using a natural putting stroke having “follow through” in the swing of the putter. The user of these prior art designs is forced to stop the putter “short” in order to avoid hitting the device during the “follow through” motion of his swing. Other devices in the prior art are flat surfaced devices having lines for putter guidance. Such devices offer no targets to access accuracy.
There is a need for a putting stroke training device that provides flexibility whereby the golfer can practice his putting stroke with the device outside in a natural environment on a lawn or golf course or, alternatively, inside a building on a carpeted surface. There is also a need for a device that is adjustable to accommodate different sizes and styles of putters.
There is also a need for a device that is weighted and can be anchored so that it will stay in position during use. Furthermore, there is a need for a device that captures the balls during use for easy reuse.
There is also a need for a device that can be accommodated for use by both right and left handed golfers and a device that can be adjusted to the individual stance of the user. Additionally, there is a need for a device that is designed so as to allow the use of a natural putting stroke during practice so that consistency can be developed and the practiced and perfected stroke repeated during an actual golf game.